


Sunshine

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: Baby, you're my sunshine, first lightFind your way to places that only know liesFailed tries and bruised skiesWith hardly time to hold on or be strong, now I'm strong'Cos like the dawn you push it all awayA short moment after Kagome's return.  Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.Inspired bySunshine, by Steve Azar.  Originally postedhereon FF.net.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Next up in my quest to bring my stories over from FF.net. This was originally posted back in 2011 - just a little short, sweet fluff piece sometime after Kagome's return. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the series _Inuyasha_ , nor the song _Sunshine_ by Steve Azar.

_Your dark hair draped across my pillow  
Says I finally got it right  
And as I watch you dreaming, twisted in the sheets  
I can't stop thinking about last night_

_Well I've waited so long, so long, so long  
For someone like you  
And as this morning breaks through the window pane  
It reveals the truth_

_Baby, you're my sunshine, first light  
Find your way to places that only know lies  
Failed tries and bruised skies  
With hardly time to hold on or be strong, now I'm strong  
'Cos like the dawn you push it all away  
  
_ _I tell ya, you're my sunshine  
Everybody needs a little sunshine_

Amber eyes opened slowly, blinking into the bright morning light. As he awoke, he became conscious of a warm body curled against him. A glance below confirmed that his nose had told him right – Kagome lay beside him. 

His sleep-addled brain struggled to catch up. How in the world had he ended up here? In this bed? With this beauty beside him? Was it a dream? If so, he never wanted to wake up. A twitch of his ears revealed that she was sleeping quite soundly, little sleep-sounds escaping her every so often. 

A second look at the woman beside him brought to his attention that she was clad only in their sheet; a second whiff of air confirmed that they had...he blushed at the memory.

It had been...frightening. Intense. Amazing. Wonderful. Everything. Quite possibly had been the best night of his life so far. He never imagined that someone like him would be with someone like her. His life before her was cold, lonely; the years of their separation had proven to be quite the same, despite the nearness of the houshi and his growing family. 

His musings were interrupted when the beauty next to him sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, her head on his chest. The movement caused the morning light peeking through the window to highlight her wavy raven-black hair, making it appear to be tinged with the deepest blue.

Somehow this little slip of a woman had wormed her way into his life, heart, and mind. Somehow she knew what he was doing whenever he left to go ponder things in the protective branches of the Goshinboku, though she would call it sulking. Somehow she knew what would soothe his battered soul. Somehow she knew just how to dig down, to get at the memories that haunted him, to push them away – like the sun pushes away the chill of night. Somehow, with her by his side, he began to _live_...and _love_.

It had been a long three years. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had almost been ready to give up. To give up the hope of ever seeing the woman lying beside him ever again. To give up the hope of loving and being loved. 

On the darkest nights of her absence, he had felt _old_. Odd to think, given his appearance and young age (to a demon, anyway), but he had felt so all the same. Even the attentions of Sango and Miroku’s twins hadn’t held his attention for long anymore. He had longed for the solitude of the forest, the sad company of only his thoughts. 

But on that day, when he and Shippou had been watching the twins for their parents so they could get some chores done...she returned. 

His light returned.

He felt now as he hadn’t in many, many years. Calm, at peace, even – dare he say it? – happy. 

He knew it was the fault of the girl that he felt so. Nothing had been the same since she entered his life. He also knew he had been a complete ass to her for much of their travels. Others – namely Sango and Miroku – had called him rude, insensitive, cold. He didn’t deny it. 

But all the same, he had started to thaw well before she left, and the three intervening years, without the threat of Naraku and with the presence of the children, had mellowed him more. What she had started, others had continued. And, surprisingly, he discovered he didn’t have a problem with that.

He looked again at the woman beside him as she stirred again. As if sensing his thoughts, she raised her head to look up into his face. 

“Good morning,” she said, a small smile on her face.

“Good _night_ ,” he returned, giving a smirk of his own and leaning down to peck her on the lips. She grinned wider, but her smile faltered a little as she studied her mate’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“What? What makes you think anything’s wrong? Everything’s fine...more than fine, actually.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Because you’ve got that look in your eyes that means you’ve been overthinking things – as usual.”

“Oi,” he retorted. “I do not overthink things.”

She smiled as the impact of what he just said hit him. _Why, you little..._

“You know what I mean. But I wasn’t. I was just thinking about night and day.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Huh?” 

He held her a little tighter. “Heh...nevermind. I love you, and always will, Kagome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - [YoukaiLuvr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youkailuvr)!


End file.
